Loony, Loopy Lupin (A Marauder Story)
by KatnissandPrimWeasley
Summary: 16-year-old Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black were possibly the most well-known students at Hogwarts. Naturally, this meant that they attracted a lot of attention, but what they never expected was to be followed by a ghost.


A/N: Finally, a longer fic!

I got the idea for this while re-reading POA. In chapter 7, _The Boggart in the Wardrobe_, Peeves sings "Loony, Loopy Lupin!" to Remus, who just smiles. And thus, my fanfic was born!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I cannot claim credit for the masterpiece known as Harry Potter.

-Prim

* * *

16-year-old Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black were the Marauders, the insuperable four, the pranksters, and possibly the most well-known students at Hogwarts. Naturally, this meant that they attracted a lot of attention, but what they never expected was to be followed by a ghost.

Peeves the Poltergeist was and is the most irritating being in the castle. He is constantly pranking students and staff alike. Some of his tricks include pushing first years into the lake ("Good luck with the squid!" he would shout); dropping water balloons on unsuspecting bystanders; and even going so far as to steal someone's wand when they weren't looking and replace it with a stick.

So when the Marauders found themselves being tailed by the pesky poltergeist on their way to Transfiguration, they knew they were in trouble.

••••••••••••••

"Loony, loopy Lupin!" sang Peeves, for about the thirtieth time. As Remus smacked his forehead with his book repeatedly, Peeves swooped down and grabbed James' glasses right off his face.

"Hey!" James shouted after Peeves, who had taken off down the corridor laughing madly.

James threw his hands in the air. "Now what do I do? I can barely even see, you're all a blur-"

"Ouch!" whined Peter, rubbing his elbow. "You bumped into me!"

"Oh, don't be such a wuss, Pete," said Sirius, as James ran down the hallway, no doubt looking for Peeves to get his glasses back. Remus saw him bump into a wall before he turned the corner.

Peter had already lost his charms book in the mayhem, and Sirius had lost a game of Gobstones and his last inkpot- his quills had all "mysteriously" disappeared right before the biggest test of the year. (In actuality, he had shoved them into the hands of a passing second year, expecting to be let off, but to no avail.) And Remus? Well, Remus had lost his dignity.

Just then, Peeves came back up the corridor, shrieking with laughter, still holding James' glasses. James followed suit a few seconds later, bumping into numerous things as he ran. Peeves made a sharp about-face and dropped the glasses into the hands of Professor McGonagall, who stood there looking very puzzled. (She had just entered the hall, coming from the staff room.)

"Loony, loopy Lupin!" sang Peeves again. "Silly Sirius! Pretty-boy Potter!"

"HEY!" James protested. "I am _not_ a pretty-boy!"

Remus nudged him in the arm. "Hate to break it to you, but sometimes you are, mate." He affectionately patted James' shoulder, as if to apologize for the insult.

Sirius, apparently, had something else on his mind. "What about Pete, huh?!" he called crossly after Peeves. "He gets off easy, doesn't he?!"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"PARTY POOPER PETER!" cackled the poltergeist, determined to annoy the Marauders to no end. At the nickname, both Remus and Peter hit their foreheads with their books (again).

Professor McGonagall would have no more of this chaos. "Peeves!" she said sharply, as the ghost was about to drop a bucket of slime on a group of third years. "Stop this instant!"

"Oho, kitty wants Peevsie to stop his fun!" laughed Peeves. (McGonagall blushed.) "Peevsie will stop for the kitty, but remember, I'll be back for you, Lupin!" And he zoomed down the corridor, singing "Loony, loopy Lupin!" at the top of his voice.

"Why me?" said Remus miserably.

••••••••••••••

Fast-forward nearly 20 years, and Remus Lupin is back at Hogwarts, teaching his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As he led the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years through the castle, Peeves the Poltergeist appeared out of thin air.

"Loony, loopy Lupin!" he cackled upon seeing Remus, and swooped down to steal Harry Potter's glasses. "You look just like your father," Peeves whispered into Harry's ear, and took off.

Harry looked confused, as did the other students, but Remus just smiled fondly, remembering the old memory. He continued to lead the class to his classroom.

Harry bumped into the wall as he turned the corner.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! If you liked this, I'd be delighted if you'd check out some of my other stories. Reviews make my day, so if you wouldn't mind leaving one on the way out, that would be amazing!

-Prim


End file.
